


Delivered

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Just the Plot of Every Bad Porno Ever, Benny Ties Dean Up and Leaves Him There, Blow Jobs, But Cas Comes to the Rescue, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirty Dean Winchester, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Goodbye Sex Gone Wrong, Happy Ending, Horny Dean Winchester, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Meet-Cute, Naked Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Encounters, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Goodbye sex is all fun and games till your douchebag ex ties you to a bed and steals all your shit. Then, as if that isn’t bad enough, he waits 6 hours and orders you a pizza.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 447





	Delivered

“Benny! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Dean never imagined he’d have to beg this asshole for fucking anything, ever again. “I’m not the one who fucked this up, _you_ did!”

“Not my problem now, cher.” Benny shrugged and grabbed Dean’s shoebox from under his side of the bed.

“So, you’re going to leave me here _and_ fucking rob me?!” Dean struggled against the restraints. Why he thought some goodbye sex would have even been a good idea in the first place was beyond him, but Dean never did make the brightest decisions. 

Benny huffed a laugh. “Not taking all of it, just a few hundred. You kicked me out and I need to get a room. Plus, that tv is mine, _and_ all the shit attached to it.”

“I kicked you out because you’re a fucking dick bag. I bought this fucking house and all the fucking furnishings. You contributed a tv, fine, take it! Just untie me, please.” _Fucking please. So, I can punch you in the fucking face._

“Oh okay, so you can try and kick my ass? Not happening.” 

“Goddammit!!” Dean struggled against the ropes again. 

“You know you can’t get out, you saw the knot I used.” Benny stood over him and then reached out to touch his naked body.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dean squirmed away, feeling completely violated.

Benny sighed. “You’re still gorgeous. We had something real, Dean.”

“Fuck you! Get the fuck out!” Dean was past reasoning. Benny had taken complete advantage of Dean these past months. He quit his job and played video games day and night while Dean worked his ass off and now he was fucking robbing him. “If I ever see you on the street-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll beat my ass.” Benny rolled his eyes. “You can keep everything in here, but I’m taking the rest.” Dean heard some shuffling in the living room and looked at Benny in a panic. “They won’t come back here.”

“Who??”

“Doesn’t matter. My friends, not yours. Take care, Dean.” Benny walked out and closed his bedroom door, leaving Dean all alone to wallow in shame.

~~~~

Who knew how long he laid there? Certainly not Dean, although the pangs in his stomach suggested it had been long enough. He tried in vain to get free, but that asshole hadn’t been kidding - no way in the world he could undo that damn knot. He’d wiggled and twisted and pulled and pushed but _nothing_ got him any closer to freedom. “Awesome,” he muttered to himself. “Gonna die tied to a goddamn bed and I didn’t even manage to get off first.” 

And, because Dean was Dean… he’d tried that, too. Thrusting up into the air, pinching his knees together as far as the ropes would allow to get _any_ sort of friction, trying to roll over to rut against the mattress until his shoulder threatened to pop out of place… he probably looked like a dumbass, but hey. No man should have to starve to death without at least _one_ orgasmic commercial break. When it became clear that was as unlikely as actually getting free, he started yelling. 

“Hey!” He would _not_ yell for help. “HEY! ANYBODY HEAR ME?”

Silence. Fu-ck-ing silence. 

“FREE BEER TO THE FIRST PERSON THAT OPENS THAT DOOR!” 

He’d just about given up hope when he heard a voice coming from the living room. “Um… hello?” 

_Jesus Christ, I’m fucking naked._

“Wa-wait. Don’t open the door yet... I’m-” but, the fucker opened the door. 

_Goddammit,_ **_and_ ** _he’s hot! Like the hottest pizza man in the fucking world!_ “Pizza? Who the fuck ordered a pizza?” _Asking the real questions now, huh genius?_

The guy looked around the room, his cheeks flushing. "I... think I'm at the wrong house." He squinted and dropped his eyes down to the receipt. "Are you... 'Haywood Jablomi'?" The second he said it out loud, he blushed even redder.

“Umm, shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?” Dean looked pointedly at his exposed dick that twitched slightly the sound of this delivery boy... no, delivery _man’s_ deep voice.

"Sir, I'm a pizza man." But wouldn't ya fuckin' know it, pizza man's eyes traveled right to his dick. "I'm not sure the… price of the extra toppings covers that."

“Is it at least all meat? Fucking starving.” The fact that Dean hadn’t asked to be untied was beyond him, he was obviously too hungry to think straight.

Delivery dude looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight, and it looked suspiciously like he was grinding the side of the box against his crotch. Like he was trying to hide a boner, cause Dean was fucking naked and spread out like a Home Town Buffet. "That depends. Do you consider anchovies a meat?"

“Course I don’t! Do I _look_ like a hipster?” Dean squirmed slightly. “Look... uh, what’s your name?”

"Cas.... and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your name is _not_ Haywood Jablomi?"

“No. Not at all. Look Cas, I’m having a real shit day, my boyfriend tied me up after I broke up with him... don’t ask... he fucking left me here and stole god-knows-what from me out there. Are you gonna help me out? Either untie me, or toss that pizza box aside and show me what you're hiding, cause I need something good to happen in the next few minutes.”

Cas awkwardly set the box down and _yep_ \- little shit had a boner. He walked over and eyed Dean's body - not like he was considering the _way_ too serious offer, but like he was trying to decide how the hell to get to Dean's left arm since the bed was pushed up against the wall. "I'll just... I'm gonna..." With a couple jerky movements, he climbed onto the bed and reached over Dean to untie his arm.

Dean laid his head down and let Cas hover over him, trying not to smell him. But fuck he smelled like heaven, if heaven were in a pizza shop. Which no one could convince Dean it wasn’t, especially now. “You know, I always knew some kind of pie would save my life.”

No one's eyes had the right to be that blue, and yet when Cas turned his head toward Dean to give him a reality-show worthy bitchface, they were. "Hold still." Cas shifted to get a better angle and ended up all-out straddling Dean, which wasn't a good idea by _anyone's_ estimation. He grunted, struggling with the rope. "Who tied you up? A... _man_ scout?"

“Man scout?! Seriously, Cas?“ Dean pictured Benny for a moment and chuckled. “No, just a weird big dude that’s obsessed with bondage. Regular Tuesday afternoon.” He tried humor, because if Cas didn’t get off of him he was going to get a full-on boner soon.

"I don't know if I can get you off." Cas ceased all movement and cleared his throat. _“Out,_ I don't know if I can get you _out._ I'm sure I could get you off, that's... shit. I'm going to need a knife, do you have a kitchen? Have... any... in the kitchen? Of course you have a kitchen, I saw it..."

Dean watched him get more flustered by the second, and genuinely smiled for the first time all day. “I’m not into knife play, buddy.”

Cas dropped his hands with an exasperated sigh, sitting back on Dean's stomach and looking down at him. "Can you at least _try_ to be cooperative? Untying gorgeous, naked men is not part of my job description, I'm doing the best that I can."

“Gorgeous, huh? Not so bad yourself, pizza man. Go for gold, I’m sure you could get me off without a knife.” Dean winked just to see that blush again.

He wasn't disappointed, but then Cas tilted his head and the blush started to fade. "Just to be clear, are you actually asking me to blow you? Or are you just being cheeky?"

“Depends, is cheeky code for sex too?” Dean rolled his hips involuntarily.

Cas moaned and braced himself on Dean's chest, and _fuck_ his hands were huge. "I don't think I have time to properly fuck you, but..." He licked his lip and brushed his thumb over Dean's nipple, then pinched it gently. "If you're serious, I'll blow you. But not until you're untied, where are your knives?"

Dean took another look at his hands. “With those hands? You gotta make time, handsome. Kitchen drawer, next to the pantry.”

He scrambled off Dean's lap and took off his hat, revealing a mop of insanely messy hair before sprinting out to the kitchen. Dean could hear a drawer open and then the clatter of utensils as it slammed shut again, and then Cas walked back in holding a knife. If he wasn't already half-hard, he would be now just from the fear-boner. 

"Easy, tiger, watch it with that thing. You couldn't have chosen a smaller one?" 

Cas smirked at him as he started cutting the ropes. "If you're worried about things being too big, maybe we _shouldn't_ have sex."

Dean couldn’t hide the twitch that time and he could see what that did to Cas. He wanted this just as bad. “Alright then big boy, get on with it.” He tugged at his wrists.

It took entirely too damn long for him to set Dean free, but once that last rope was cut, Dean sat up to rub his wrists. "Give me five minutes. There are condoms and lube in the drawer, if you're not as naked as me when I come back in here, I'm leaving you a _real_ shitty Yelp review." 

"Wait, um... the condom's for me, right?"

“Uh, yeah. You can’t show up with a meatless pizza, with _those_ hands, talk about being big and then _not_ show me what big is. I’ll get prepped.” Dean walked into his bathroom to freshen up. He knew he should be checking the living room for what was stolen, but he really needed this spontaneous fuck so he could feel better about... _something,_ and he knew if he saw that shit it would completely ruin his boner. Once he was nice and prepped, he made his way back out and grinned. “I was worried you wouldn’t actually stick around.”

Cas smirked. “I almost didn’t, but... I feel like I just ended up in a Tumblr prompt, who the hell am I to walk away from that?” They met each other halfway and Dean bit his lip looking down at Cas’ package. That voice coming out of him was even better now that Dean no longer feared for his life. “Are you going to tell me your name, yet?”

“Dean.” He reached out and softly touched Cas, running a finger down his stomach. “I don’t know what a Tumblr is, but I’m game.”

“Good.” Cas grabbed his hand and guided it lower until he was wrapping it around his cock. “I think you’ve been through enough today, so why don’t you go get comfortable? I’m flexible.”

“Been on my back enough today, don’t ya think?” Dean stroked his cock and licked his lip. “Can I kiss you first? I have to try those lips out.”

Cas leaned in and kissed him, backing himself up toward the bed and pulling Dean with him. He smirked against his lips and whispered, "Then ride me. It'll be good for your muscles."

Dean grinned. “You got it.” He shoved slightly to get Cas to fall backwards on the bed and nodded to him. “Scoot back.” Cas got comfortable and Dean couldn’t pass up the opportunity to suck a dick this thick, so he climbed on top and lapped at the leaking tip.

Sinful laughter filled his ears as Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair and rolled his hips. "I thought you said that _wasn't_ your name?"

“I lied.” Dean swallowed him down for good measure. He bobbed a few times before sliding off with a grin. “Can’t show you all my skills, gotta leave some mystery.” He grabbed the condom and put it on Cas, never breaking eye contact.

"I'm going to need your ex's name at some point before I leave, by the way... I think I need to send him a fruit basket." The second the condom was on, Cas pulled him up into a messy, sloppy kiss and slid a hand between his legs to finger him. Dean had done a damn good job working himself open, and Cas hummed appreciatively into the kiss before laying back again. "And Dean? Leave the mysteries to the Scooby gang. Show me what you can do with an ass that perfect.” 

Dean huffed a laugh and lined up. “Been a while since I had a dick this thick, so bear with me.” He sunk down and tossed his head back, groaning at the delicious burn.

"Fuck, I'm gonna get _so_ fired." Cas moaned and gripped Dean's hips, thrusting up as Dean continued to take him further. "Worth it... definitely worth it." He gasped as he bottomed out inside of Dean, and curled one of those gorgeous fucking hands around Dean's cock.

“Shit... just say your car broke down. I can even go fuck something up for you as proof. We’ll figure that out later.” Dean took a shaky breath and then rolled his hips. “Definitely worth it.” He leaked on Cas’ hand and bit his lip.

Cas planted his feet and fucked up into Dean, twisting his hand and definitely not looking flustered anymore. "You better step your game up if you want to add vandalism into this."

Dean laughed and started riding Cas. He rolled his hips, bounced up and down, bottomed out so Cas was grinding against his prostate. He watched Cas’ reactions so he would know just how to drive him as crazy as _he_ was feeling, but pretty soon Cas was pistoning into him so hard Dean couldn’t do much of anything but hang on. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Cas grunted and sped up his hand, spreading Dean’s precome around until the hot, wet sensation was driving him insane. “So fucking tight, Gonna come for me, Dean? Gonna paint my stomach?” 

“Fuck, yes. Jesus, Cas!” Dean gripped Cas’ chest and let him pound into his prostate.

"Do it then, cover me. I need to feel it." Cas' pace was almost brutal, but _fuck_ if it wasn't exactly what he needed after that bullshit day. "Fuck, your ass feels incredible."

“Goddammit, I’m gonna come.” _Fuck!_ Dean was trying to hold on longer and failing. _This sexy fucking pizza man with his dirty fucking mouth._ “Cas!” Dean came with a grunt, painting not only Cas’ stomach, but up his chest and neck too.

Whoever invented condoms should be shot. Cas' lips parted and he let out the hottest moan Dean had ever heard as he lost his rhythm, but Dean couldn't feel a fucking thing. He took Cas as deep as he could as that lucky condom got filled instead of his ass, and then Cas pulled him into another kiss. He could feel his own spend between them and shuddered hard, biting Cas' lip before dropping his head to the space between Cas' neck and shoulder.

Cas laughed quietly as he pulled out and kissed Dean's jaw. "Holy shit."

“‘Holy shit’ is right.” Dean’s body trembled as he inhaled Cas’ scent, knowing this was probably the last time he would ever smell it. “That was... the best pizza delivery I've ever experienced personally. 10/10, would recommend.”

"I'll be sure to pass the message along to my superiors." Cas grinned and shifted out from underneath him to tie off the condom and toss it. "Does this mean we've earned your business again? We love a repeat customer."

Dean plopped on the bed. He was naked all day, what’s a few minutes more. “I don’t know, man. I’ve grown quite fond of a very specific delivery guy and honestly, no other would do.” Dean watched Cas get dressed and realized he should be a little more straight forward. “Maybe you should give me your personal number and I’ll use that for my daily pizza order.”

Cas chuckled. "Daily, huh? Why even bother with the pizza at that point, you'd just go broke and get fat." He buttoned his pants and snatched Dean's phone off his dresser to put his number in it. "It would be a lot more straightforward... _and_ less hazardous to my source of income if you just asked me out on a date."

Dean stood up and pulled him in for one last kiss. “What are you doing Friday, Cas? Wanna go on a date... without pizza?”

"Ooh," Cas sucked in a breath through his teeth. "I just remembered. I'm scheduled to save a poodle from a house fire Friday afternoon, but I may be able to squeeze you in after."

“You’re just one hell of a hero, huh? Pizza delivery just a cover?” Dean grabbed the phone and hit call. “There, now you have mine, too. Let me know when you’re off the hero clock.” He tossed his cell on the bed and grabbed some boxers. “Uh, how bad is it out there?” He nodded towards the living room.

He glanced toward the door and grimaced. "I don't think you have much of anything left. But, I _am_ a hero, after all, and I have four brothers all bigger than I am. I think we can get your stuff back without a problem."

“You’re pretty damn big if you ask me. Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Dean walked behind Cas with a smile, “Was this how you pictured this pizza delivery going?”

"Not at all, I think this would definitely qualify as a _special_ delivery." Cas laughed at his own joke and turned to kiss Dean again before he left. "I'll call you when I'm done with the rest of my shift... if I don't get fired. We'll get your stuff back, okay? Fuck that guy."

“Thanks Cas.” Dean smiled, confused by the fact that he didn’t want this dude to leave, yet. He would also have to face what Benny just did to him, and that didn’t sound appealing at all. Speaking of... “Did the guy who ordered this pizza have a ridiculous accent?”

Cas smirked. "I wouldn't know, I don't take orders. But if you're asking if it was your ex, my money is on yes. There was a note saying the front door would be open and just to go inside. I suppose he didn't bank on me going... _all_ the way inside."

“You’re just an overachiever.” Dean licked his lips. “Alright Cas, drive safe. Tell ‘em your engine light came on and your _handsome_ customer had to check it out, but it turned out to be a gas cap.” He opened the door and chewed his lip. “Don’t forget to call.”

“And lose the business of my new favorite customer? Not a chance.” 

Dean watched Cas walk to some old beater car and smiled. _Yeah, they’d definitely believe he had car trouble._ He waved one last time and closed the door. Looking around his empty living room brought him back to reality, but he found himself less upset than he anticipated. Dean believed in karma, and Benny would _definitely_ get his. If karma didn’t exist, he would have never gotten his pizza delivered by an angel. 


End file.
